Songfics
by Yuky-Cat
Summary: Muchos song-fics dedicados a varios escritores, disfrutenlo
1. Default Chapter

Yuky: Bueno, mi primer KaiTaka. En parte estoy feliz ya q al fin hare un fic sobre ellos dos pero en parte me siento extraña por el mismo motivo. Fic dedicado a mi hermana Kokoro Yana, espero q te guste sis. (Fic desde el punto d vista d Takao)

(Era una noche muy fria y triste para Takao,una y otra ves recordaba lo q le dijo Kai antes d morir. Takao solo esperaba q,algun dia,el estaria junto a Kai,como antes y como habia querido q asi fuera para siempre.....)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------Flash Back----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Adiós

Tengo que irme ya, abrázame.

Nada mas llegar te llamaré.

Déjame marchar, no llores más.

Túmbate otra ves,te dormirás.

Abrazame por favor,tengo q irme ya, llegando a donde tengo q llegar,te llamare. Dejame marchar,por favor,no llores mas-dijiste limpiando mis lagrimas-Tumbate otra ves,te dormiras-trataste d sonreir

Te eh dejado atras y pienso en ti

Oigo "adios amor" caer sobre mi.

Yo quiero irme de allí, no puedo escapar.

Necesito volverte a abrazar.

Cuando cerraba los ojos,escuche decirte esas palabras q me llenaron d miedo: "adios,amor".Yo queria irme d alli,no podia escapar. Necesito abrazarte nuevamente.

Ven, cálmate no llores más,

si cierras los ojos verás que sigo aquí junto a ti,

que no me iré sin besar

una de esas lagrimas que van desde tu cara al mar,

la vida viene, va y se va...

Pero despues vi como abrias tus ojos y me dijiste en ese tono q solo usabas cuando se trataba d mi,ese tono tan calmado y dulce.

Ven,calmate no llores mas-dijiste mientras me abrazabas- si cierras tus ojos veras q sigo aqui junto a ti, no me ire sin besar una d esas lagrimas q van desde tu cara al mar, la vida viene, va y se va...

Salgo del portal, quiero morir.

Tú en la habitación, llorando por mi.

Tú me has hecho tan feliz que siempre estaré

a tu lado cuidando de ti.

Has salido del portal,me quiero morir. Yo estoy en nuestra habitacion llorando por ti. Tu siempre me has hecho tan feliz q me prometiste q siempre estarias cuidandome,siempre a mi lado.

Ven, cálmate no llores más,

si cierras los ojos verás que sigo aqui junto a ti,

que no me iré sin besar

una de esas lágrimas que van desde tu cara al mar,

la vida viene, va y se va...

Como ansiaba q volvieras a abrir los ojos y a decirme q me calme,q no llore mas,q no te iras sin besar una d mis lagrimas q van desde mi cara al mar, y q la vida viene, va y se va....Kai,mi dulce Kai,lo unico q puedo hacer es quedarme y decirte adios,amor.

Yuky: Bueno,nada mal para el principio d estos fics no creen? bueno,cualquier comentario sera recibido,nos vemos. 


	2. La paz en tus ojos

Yuky: Bn,la continuacion d mi fic "Song Fics". Este fic va dedicado a mi sobrina Silver, un KaiYuriy . Espero q te agrade. (Fic desde la perspectiva d Yuriy)

* * *

La paz en tus ojos

**No eh podido esta ves,**

**vuelvo a no ser,**

**vuelvo a caer.**

**Que importa nada si yo**

**no se reir, no se sentir...**

**quiero oirte llorar y que me parta el corazón,**

**quiero darte un beso sin pensar,**

**quiero sentir miedo cuando me digas adios,**

**quiero que me enseñes a jugar.**

No puedo,lo siento tanto,pero volvi a caer. Por q me debe d importar algo si no se reir,no se sentir? Te oigo llorar y mi corazon sigue igual, no sabes cuanto quiero darte un besar sin pedirtelo, me has dicho adios y no senti nada,quiero q me enseñes a jugar este juego,el juego q se llama "amor".

**Se que me eh vuelto a perder,**

**que eh vuelto a desenterrar**

**todo aquello que pase.**

**No sé ni como explicar que solo puedo llorar,**

**que necesito la paz que se esconde en tus ojos,**

**que se anuncia en tu boca, que te da la razon.**

**Ven cuentame aquella historia de princesas y amores**

**que un dia te conte yo.**

Me volvi a perder en este mar d pensamientos erroneos,desenterre todos mis miedos y todo lo q pase. Como puedo explicar q lo unico hacer es llorar? Como puedo explicar q,en tus ojos,se esconde la paz y q en tu boca se expresa y te da la razon? Ven a contarme ese historia d princesas y amores q,el dia q estabas tan triste,te conte yo.

**Solo me queda esperar,**

**Hoy eh dejado de hablar **

**quiero callar,disimular.**

**verte pasar,reinventar.**

**Quiero sentir algo y no se por donde empezar,**

**quiero mi mundo deje de girar,**

**quiero que mis manos tengan fuerzas para dar,**

**quiero asustarme si no estas.**

Hoy dejare d hablar,callare para poder disimular este dolor. Solo puedo esperar...verte pasar y tratar d reinventar toda mi vida. Quiero sentir algo,no se por donde empezar. Por q mi mundo no deja d girar? yo quiero q pare para poder estar contigo, mis manos estan debiles cuando se trata d darte fuerza, quiero estar asusutado el dia en q no estes conmigo.

**Se que me eh vuelto a perder,**

**que he vuelto a desenterrar**

**todo aquello que pase.**

**No se ni como explicar que solo puedo llorar,**

**que necesito la paz que se esconde en tus ojos,**

**que se anuncia en tu boca, que te da la razon.**

**Ven cuentame aquella historia de princesas y amores**

**que un dia te conte yo.**

Se q volvi a perder,q volvi a caer y q desenterre todos mis miedos y malos ratos q pase. Como puedo explicar q sin la paz q se esconde en tus ojos solo se llorar? Como extraño esa paz q se anuncia en tu boca y q siempre te daba la razon. Solo espero q,algun dia,vengas y me cuentes aquella historia d princesas y amores q un dia te conte yo. Por favor, mi dulce Kai,regresa,regresa para ver esa paz para ya no llorar....

* * *

Yuky: algo triste y confuso,ne? aun asi espero q te haya gustado sobrina,nos vemos. 


End file.
